Tengoku de watashi no jikan
by Angelicatt
Summary: ON HOLD The final battle ended with a most devastating loss but Kagome's wish on the Shikon imparts a unique consequence to her and her heart's greatest desire. Even love can transcend death and heaven. Written as drabbles for the LJ Weekly Perfection.
1. For the good of all

**Theme:** #90 Grass

**Genre:** Hurt/Angst

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 300

**Warning:** Character death!

**Summary:** Kagome's sacrifice ends the final battle but at a huge cost.

**A/N: **I know I still need to finish 'Matters of the Heart' off; but all of my recent grief and health scares have prodded me to create a new series. Originally posted on LJ 6/2/2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination

* * *

Naraku's dead, the jewel restored. With my last dying wish, I banish the Shikon no Tama and have brought back Kikyou for InuYasha. Hopefully, this way he won't miss me too much that I am leaving him.

As I lay bleeding out on the crushed grass, I can hear my friends all around me. I don't have the energy to call out to them, to tell them goodbye. At least I had a chance to see my family one last time before the final battle. They don't need to know that this is how it ended.

InuYasha is screaming at me about being stupid; Sango is crying about how it didn't have to be this way. Poor Shippou can't mumble anything coherent aside from "not again". Miroku is holding little Rin back and I can see the glimmer of tears in his eyes.

My sacrifice was not in vain. Even though they will all have scars and will grieve for me, life will go on for them. It was my destiny to rid the world of the jewel that caused nothing but pain and suffering.

So what if I jumped in front of a battered and bloody Sesshoumaru and took the mortal blow in his stead – InuYasha was already unconscious. That is what you do when you love someone isn't it. The Western Lands need their Lord more than Japan needs another half-trained miko.

With blurry eyes, I see the stained whites of his hakama approaching me. He kneels beside me and inspects the open wound in my stomach. The barbed tentacle went straight through. His face shows signs of incredulity and displeasure.

"Why miko? This Sesshoumaru would have withstood the attack."

"Because you were worth saving." I whisper to him.

Smiling briefly, I close my eyes and pass away.


	2. Why you?

**Theme:** #91 Nerve

**Genre:** Hurt/Angst

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 200

**Warning:** Character death continued.

**Summary:** Tensaiga won't work

**A/N: **It's going to be a dramatic, angsty piece with some romance…sadness before joy. Originally posted on LJ 6/8/2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as her heart stopped beating. She had died from the attack meant for him.

He reached for Tensaiga and prayed to whatever kami was listening that it would work; but no matter how earnest his desire, the fang remained dormant in his regenerated left hand. In his disgust, he plunged it into the earth near her listless form. "Useless."

Glancing around, he saw the shock and disbelief in the others eyes. The core of their tachi was gone; killed by the very same creature she helped vanquish not minutes ago.

If anyone deserved to be saved it was Kagome. _'The nerve of the kami to refuse her a chance at life after everything she went through for the good of man and youkai alike.'_ the daiyoukai fumed silently.

His own heart was burdened with conflicting emotions. He was still annoyed that she had put herself in that position; and yet, he was also torn by an overwhelming feeling of guilt and sorrow because of her loss.

Her final words replayed in his mind and they stung. She was the only one who truly understood him and had cared. It should not have ended this way.

"Naze anata wa?"


	3. Didn't expect to see you

**Theme:** #92 Bold

**Genre:** Hurt/Angst

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 100

**Warning:** Character death continued.

**Summary:** Kagome meets someone she lost long ago.

**A/N: **I'm still in my blah-blah phase…Originally posted on LJ 6/15/2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination

* * *

"Kagome wake up" the mellow voice pleaded to the young woman lying in the lush green meadow.

The miko opened her eyes and gazed up at the man in shock.

"Daddy!" she boldly exclaimed. "Where am I?"

"You died. We are in heaven my sweet child." he whispered to her.

He ached to reach out and touch her. It had been over ten years since he had held her last.

"Oh right. I hope the Shikon granted my wish and they can all be happy now." Kagome sighed.

"Not everyone." Takeshi responded mournfully. "The daiyoukai does not fare well."

"Sesshoumaru!"


	4. Ashes to ashes

**Theme:** # 93 Hook

**Genre:** Hurt/Angst

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 400

**Warning:** Character funeral portrayed

**Summary:** The tachi pay their final respects to the miko they loved.

**A/N: **For those of you that read my work, I **am **writing the final chapter of "Matters of the heart" I just took a break to complete this entry. Originally posted on LJ 6/23/2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination

* * *

InuYasha had tried to get through the well to take Kagome's body home to her family; but when the well refused his passage, their only option was to perform the proper miko cremation, much like the one Kikyo had fifty-three years earlier.

Kaede was overwrought with raw emotion at the prospect of having to say goodbye to the young miko who was the reincarnation of the sister that now stood at her side once again. Sango as grieve stricken as she was had the unbelievable task of playing nurse maid and comforter to the two youngest members of the group. Rin and Shippou had been beside themselves since the impossible happened and were all but inconsolable.

The inu-hanyou's hardened past was the only thing that prevented him from breaking down like his heart wanted him to. He had to be the rock of the tachi now, as he assisted Miroku with the funeral preparations. The houshi's normally calming presence was visibly shaken as he went through the motions. This was the last thing he ever thought he would have to do.

Jaken, with all his complaints about the uselessness of ningen, had been rendered speechless at the sight of the miko's heroic but tragic display on the battlefield in defense of his lord and had offered his services to the taijiya and houshi. He knew the onna's death would be a crushing blow to the solidity of his master, he just had not expected it to be this devastating.

Sesshoumaru for the most part acted like his normal stoic self, speaking little and being distant. He could not even bring himself to interact with his ward, afraid to show his own anguish. If Kagome could see him, she could make out the pain and suffering that clouded his gait and the nearly noticeable way his head slumped downwards, as he hid the redness of his golden eyes.

But she was gone from him and this world and his soul felt as if caught on a hook, dragged by a line that traversed to kami knows where. He didn't think he would ever feel whole again.

When the time came and the prayers said, all heads remained bowed in silent reflection of what Higurashi Kagome had meant to all of them. The flames flickered and crackled and leapt up to the sky and not a one moved until only ashes remained.


	5. Can't get you outta my head

**Theme:** #94 Towel

**Genre:** Hurt/Angst

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 200

**Warning:** N/A

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru decides that going home is the best way to forget.

**A/N: **The 1st part of the finale of Matters of the Heart has been posted on Dokuga's LJ page. Parts 2 and 3 are in progress. Title borrowed from Kylie Minogue (again!). Originally posted on LJ 6/29/2010. This drabble won joint 3rd place on Dokuga's LJ Contest (TY everyone!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination

* * *

Following Kagome's funeral, Sesshoumaru wished desperately to part ways with the rest of the tachi. Maybe going back to the monotony of running his lands would ease his confused emotions.

Separating the two children turned into another guilt ridden, heart wrenching affair, as Rin fought against being parted from the kitsune, who had become like an older brother to her. InuYasha and Kikyou had remained in Edo to care for the deteriorating Kaede, while Shippou remained with the other couple. If Sango and Miroku could have managed it, they would have kept her; but it was not to be.

It took a lot of bribery and promises of visits from both sides before the children finally relented from their tantrums. It really was just too early to force them to endure more loss and pain.

Hoping to ease her grieving heart, Sesshoumaru carried Rin atop his youki cloud, as they flew back to the Western Lands. She was still in tears and sniffling as he held her to him. Midway there, her sobs assuaged and she fell asleep, Kagome's worn pink terry towel tangled in her arm like a security blanket.

The lingering spiced vanilla scent made him stagger.

"Kagome."


	6. River of Tears

**Theme:** #95 Tough

**Genre:** Hurt/Angst

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 300

**Warning:** N/A

**Summary:** Kagome breaks down

**A/N: **Originally posted on LJ 7/7/2010. Happy Tanabata !

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination

* * *

The tengoku no mirā acted as a viewing pool to the world below. It was where Papa Higurashi witnessed his daughter's time-tripping journey and her final selfless act. And, it was after much begging and pouting, that he finally gave in and allowed her to use it herself.

It was probably the toughest thing that she had ever put herself through, not even her death could compare. Takeshi had tried his best to plead against it; but when had the stubborn miko ever listened to anyone's advice. Especially after hearing that the youkai she secretly loved was distraught over her loss. She just had to see it with her own eyes.

Kagome knelt in front of the ethereal mirror sobbing, her father's hand on her shoulder in comfort. She had to witness her own funeral, as well as the break up of her beloved tachi. The excruciating ache that tore at her soul when she realized that all was not well, even after her sacrifice compounded the agony and depression that gripped her heart.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were supposed to grieve and go on with their lives. But look at them! They are all miserable and broken and…Sesshoumaru is the worst of them all because he's trying to pretend like it didn't happen. I didn't even know he cared that much about me and now he's acting like he wishes I never existed. How can I find peace in the afterlife knowing that I am the cause of their pain?" she blubbered.

What was a father to do? What words could he say that would ease the burden of her self-imposed guilt? There was only one person he knew of who understood this kind of loss.

"Come child, there is someone you need to meet."


	7. Time stands still

**Theme:** #96 Slip

**Genre:** Hurt/Angst

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 100

**Warning:** N/A

**Summary:** Who really survives a loved one's death?

**A/N: **Once again my real life has thrown a monkey wrench…no, scratch that the whole toolbox into my ability to write my fanfics. Matters of the Heart will be finished as soon as I can see what it is I am typing. Originally posted on LJ 7/13/2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination

* * *

Three months had passed since Kagome's death and for those who had lived, time stood still.

In Edo, the newly-wedded taijiya and monk had not the heart to follow through on their plans to reproduce; it just didn't feel right. InuYasha and his mate were much the same, the ever ailing Kaede filled their mournful days.

As promised, Shippou was granted an indefinite sojourn with Rin at the Western Citadel. Sesshoumaru vehemently pretended that all was well; but even the mighty Inu was prone to slip into a depressed state at the sight of Kagome's image, lovingly immortalized in crayon.


	8. Courage

**Theme:** Spectrum Challenge - Red

**Genre:** Hurt/Angst

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 500

**Warning:** Just some Yasha language.

**Summary:** InuYasha's view of the tragic saga of Kagome & Sesshoumaru

**A/N: **I've decided that in order to move this story along a little faster, I needed to utilize other available challenges and prompts…so here goes. All the Spectrum entries are individual character perspectives regarding our ill fated duo. Originally posted on LJ 7/19/2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination

* * *

InuYasha sat in his favorite tree pondering the devastating final battle that had cost his best friend her life. Ne, Kagome was more than just any friend, she was like a little sister and truthfully had she survived, there were definite signs that she may have actually become 'family', what with the way Sesshoumaru had been hovering around her.

There had been no actual proclamation of intent or affection between the miko and the daiyoukai; but, you would have had to be completely boneheaded and oblivious – and yes, he had been known to be both - to miss the way Kagome would blush red as a cherry whenever the Inuyoukai gifted her with just merely the simplest - but mind-boggling because he was saying it - praise.

All of it had been making InuYasha sick to his stomach to watch for a multitude of reasons. At first, he had been furious for his half-brother for encroaching on his territory and his friendship with the teenaged miko. It took many arguments and lots of face planting before he was made to understand that even though he had known her longer and had protected her all this time, he had also broken her heart and hurt her in all ways but physically and had absolutely no right to tell her who she could and couldn't talk to or be friends with.

That insight came as a crushing blow to the brash hanyou upon initial realization and as much as he wanted to throw a shit-fit about it, he just couldn't come up with a valid enough argument. So he kept his trap shut.

The Sesshoumaru that joined up with the inu-tachi was different than the cold, violent daiyoukai that had plagued the hanyou in his earlier life. Oh, he was still the 'Killing Perfection' that ruled the Western lands with an iron fist but he had mellowed from the positive cheerful influence of Rin and the brilliant warmth of Kagome's charm.

The youkai he had evolved into wasn't such a 'stick in the mud'; although, InuYasha couldn't help but rag on him occasionally about him having an 'icicle up his ass', when he got into one of his holier-than-though moods. It's what little brothers did, right?

Truthfully, if InuYasha had to choose anyone to be Kagome's mate, only Sesshoumaru came to mind. The very thought hurt his brain. With all the dai's power, intelligence and control, he made for the best match with the fiery miko, even if he never really deserved her.

But now she was dead and gone leaving behind the Feudal family who loved her. Not a single being who knew her was exempt from the grief of her passing, especially the fire-rat wearing hanyou and the fearsome stoic Inu Lord. Even though she had brought back Kikyou, it could never be the same. She was the glue that bound the brothers and made them a family; without her InuYasha was sure that all was lost to him forever.


	9. Affection

**Theme:** Spectrum Challenge - Orange

**Genre:** Hurt/Angst

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 500

**Warning:** N/A

**Summary:** Shippou's view of the tragic saga of Kagome & Sesshoumaru

**A/N: **I've decided that in order to move this story along a little faster, I needed to utilize other available challenges and prompts…so here goes. All the Spectrum entries are individual character perspectives regarding our ill fated duo. Originally posted on LJ 7/19/2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination

* * *

For the smallest member of the inu-tachi, Kagome's death was incredibly disturbing. Poor Shippou had already had to deal with losing his parents; that was after all when Kagome had originally run across him, while he was trying to avenge the death of his father.

Instead of punishing him for his rash childish prank, the miko had taken him under her wing and raised him as if he were her own pup; something no other onna, whether it be ningen and definitely not youkai in this time would ever have done. She had saved the orphaned kit from a possible early death and the very least, an empty life.

Within the pack, the kitsune had whole new family. The taijiya and houshi were like the favorite aunt and uncle, full of good advice and gentle praise. The gruff hanyou was the annoying uncle who acted more like a kid with his antics. The unit grew further when the Western daiyoukai joined forces. Initially weary of the mighty Lord, Shippou kept his distance but had no problems developing what could only be termed as a protective big-brotherly affection for the little ningen girl Rin, that accompanied the Inu. The kappa, Jaken's only purpose was as the target for his kitsune magic.

It took some time before Shippou allowed himself to broach the personal space of the big Inu and that was usually from the cowering vantage point atop Kagome's shoulder. With her around, he didn't need to be brave or strong. Her love was always wrapped around him like a warm blanket and he couldn't have been happier.

Even his pubescent youkai senses could pick up the stirrings of the burgeoning relationship between the miko and daiyoukai; albeit, neither made any move to push it past its infancy stage.

It scared him a little because he didn't understand what that would mean for him. He knew Kagome would never willingly abandon him but would the Inu Lord accept him like he did Rin? If the two were to mate, it would mean that he would be gaining a new father and a sister to go along with the oka that Kagome already was to him. The possibility both frightened and delighted him.

So with that in mind, the orange furball decided that it was time to act his age and show Sesshoumaru that he wasn't some reckless, delinquent pup that had no manners or social graces, much like a certain hanyou, who continually complained that he was nothing but a brat. He was determined to make a good impression with the dai and prove that his Mama had raised him right.

But Kagome was gone. His little heart completely grief stricken and he felt all alone in the world again. Luckily though, it would seem that his newfound maturity had eventually secured him a place at the Western Citadel under the Sesshoumaru's guardianship. His Mama would have been proud to see that he was still trying to keep the family together.


	10. Sisterhood

**Theme:** Spectrum Challenge - Yellow

**Genre:** Hurt/Angst

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 500

**Warning:** N/A

**Summary:** Sango's view of the tragic saga of Kagome & Sesshoumaru

**A/N: **I've decided that in order to move this story along a little faster, I needed to utilize other available challenges and prompts…so here goes. All the Spectrum entries are individual character perspectives regarding our ill fated duo. Originally posted on LJ 7/19/2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination

* * *

As a taijiya, Sango had been around death her entire life. Companionship, loyal friendships and sisterhood was something she had only recently learned in the last few years and it all stemmed with her meeting Kagome.

A sister of the spirit, a soul as bright as the yellow sun; the miko had helped the taijiya through one of the darkest periods in her life and had shown her that it was alright to trust again and to not be afraid to ask others for help.

While still very traditional, Sango did however pick up some of the futuristic teenager's modernized views on equal rights for women, the right to be assertive and of course, how to play hard to get with a man without having to lift a finger. Well that last one still required some work, since the damn houshi continued to ply his amorous lines to every eligible onna they came across. He could be as dense as the hanyou sometimes.

It was Sango who first realized the inklings of something more than 'just friends' between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. After three years of 'girl-talks' during their baths, the miko's increased infatuation with the kami-like Inu was about as obvious as if it was written on her face. Seeing how the young onna had suffered so much when her premature crush on InuYasha had left her broken, Sango was hesitant to advise her one way or the other. Actions spoke louder than words.

Eventually, as she had surmised, the stoic daiyoukai's honorable inflections towards her pack sister won over her rational mind and she did whatever she could to encourage the strengthening bond between the two.

The Inu Lord was nothing like his half-brother and by default made him the perfect compliment for the miko. His youkai nature and strength was great counterbalance to Kagome's powerful untamed reishi and open heart. Anyone would eyes could see that he viewed the onna with the utmost of respect and adoration, not because she was the Shikon Miko but because of the radiance she exuded with everything she did. A match for the ages, never before had a youkai of his stature teamed up with a miko with her raw ability.

Sango could not have been happier when Kagome confided one night that she was in love with the Inu. It seemed like her only reservations were whether or not it was mutual and worth pursuing. InuYasha wasn't even a cause for worry because he had had his chance and threw it away, so his opinion would not have mattered. If anyone deserved to find happiness it was the miko who sacrificed so much for the better of all.

But when Kagome died, the world became dark and gray again. Gone were the joy and laughter and the generous warmth of her love. What kind of cruel kami would take away a soul so pure from the people who needed her most? And what would happen to Sesshoumaru without her calming presence?


	11. Loyalty

**Theme:** Spectrum Challenge - Green

**Genre:** Hurt/Angst

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 500

**Warning:** N/A

**Summary:** Jaken's view of the tragic saga of Kagome & Sesshoumaru

**A/N: **I've decided that in order to move this story along a little faster, I needed to utilize other available challenges and prompts…so here goes. All the Spectrum entries are individual character perspectives regarding our ill fated duo. Originally posted on LJ 7/19/2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination

* * *

His purpose in life was to serve his Lord. The kami had spared him from a dull and boring life and for that he was grateful. His liege though, was not always the most magnanimous of beings in Japan; sometimes he was just downright difficult to deal with.

Being the powerful daiyoukai's vassal had its perks – lesser youkai and those who fell under the rule of the Inu, had to listen to him when commanded; because for all his green wartiness and overzealous posturing, he was Sesshoumaru's most loyal servant and on more occasions than he cared to count, he had been left in charge of the day-to-day ruling of the vast Western Lands.

His days weren't always so cut and dry however, since it did not take much to upset the Inu. One missed step, one misguided comment and he would find himself stepped on, walked over or worse yet, kicked so hard that wherever he landed, he was nothing more than a green splat. It was so humiliating.

It only went further downhill, when his Lord unofficially adopted that wretched, loud-mouthed ningen child Rin. Why a being so supreme would allow a filthy ningen to follow him around he would never understand? Of course, the role of nursemaid and protector quickly fell onto his little slimy shoulders as well.

As if the burden of the child in their retinue wasn't disparaging enough; when that vile kumo hanyou abducted her and the wench that followed the Lord's baka sibling around, everything went to hell. Lord Sesshoumaru's focus became solely redirected on destroying Naraku and decided to merge packs with the shard hunters.

InuYasha was near impossible to work with already but now he had two youkai and three more ningen in addition to put up with. The miko due to who she was and her importance to the whole mission became top priority and her safety was everyone's paramount duty.

Not for anything, could the kappa make sense of his Lord's continuous interactions with the onna. Yes, she was different – she liked to keep clean, was amazing in keeping the pups occupied and held absolutely no prejudice against youkai; but that still didn't explain why the Inu spent so much time with her.

It wasn't until she saved his life in a minor skirmish and then immediately came to tend to his wounds that his impression of her change. Maybe she wasn't really just an ordinary ningen. After reluctantly thanking her, she responded that it is what friends did for each other. He had never had a friend before and was remiss to give it up.

Obviously if his Lord thought her worthy, then she was for him as well.

But when Kagome took the mortal blow meant for the Inu, Jaken watched bug-eyed as his only friend died. He felt guilt and loss that he had never experienced in his years before and wondered what life would be like now for the Western tachi without their miko heart.


	12. Compassion

**Theme:** Spectrum Challenge - Blue

**Genre:** Hurt/Angst

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 500

**Warning:** N/A

**Summary:** Rin's view of the tragic saga of Kagome & Sesshoumaru

**A/N: **I've decided that in order to move this story along a little faster, I needed to utilize other available challenges and prompts…so here goes. All the Spectrum entries are individual character perspectives regarding our ill fated duo. Originally posted on LJ 7/23/2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination

* * *

For three years, the little girl's world revolved around her Lord Sesshoumaru. After attempting to help him, she had inadvertently been rescued and revived by the Inu and had been faithful to him ever since.

Like a puppy, Rin adored her Lord and looked up to him as the only father she could ever remember in her short orphaned life. Her real ningen parents had long been deceased and if it wasn't for the daiyoukai's curiosity with the Tensaiga, she would already be dead.

Technically, she owed him a life debt and in the only way she knew how to, she vowed to be the best she could be. Her gregarious and never-ending cheer, vibrant spirit like the bluest sky on the clearest day and faith in all that was good was the lynchpin that instilled a newfound acceptance for ningen in the stern Inu's heart.

How could you detest a being whose sheer happiness came from merely being in your presence? Even for one as single-mindedly driven as Sesshoumaru, nothing could be done to stem the tide of emotions that the tiny onna evoked after a time.

She asked for naught and found joy in everything and a simple pat on the head was enough to put a smile on her face. The child was unlike any other being he had ever known, except one.

In many ways Rin echoed the miko Kagome in mannerisms and personality and from their initial meeting; it was obvious that they would become very close.

Rin viewed the teenager as both friend and later, mother, as she was continually showered with generous attention and warmth every time they met. When Naraku dared to kidnap them both, it was Kagome who protected the child as though she were a mother defending her young.

So when the packs merged, it was no shock to anyone that Rin spent more and more time with the miko. Sesshoumaru had little to say on the matter, except that he thought it a good idea that she interacted with more ningen; and with the kitsune, she finally had a playmate her own age.

It was always a distant hope that her 'father' would find her a mother and just a little; she hoped that it would be Kagome. They got along well enough and sometimes it looked like there was something more. The miko clearly held no prejudice against youkai, if she could adopt one. Maybe it was possible to give that compassion to someone like Rin, who needed it most.

But Kagome died and left them all. To Rin, it was like losing the sun – cold, dark and scary, her only chance of having a 'family' gone. She was terrified and she frantically refused to let go of her 'brother'. The only living being that connected her to the onna she loved. Only because Sesshoumaru cared as much for her as he did, that he allowed them to stay together. The miko would have wanted it that way.


	13. Wisdom

**Theme:** Spectrum Challenge - Indigo

**Genre:** Hurt/Angst

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 500

**Warning:** N/A

**Summary:** Miroku's view of the tragic saga of Kagome & Sesshoumaru

**A/N: **I've decided that in order to move this story along a little faster, I needed to utilize other available challenges and prompts…so here goes. All the Spectrum entries are individual character perspectives regarding our ill fated duo. Quote by Buddha. Originally posted on LJ 7/28/2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination

* * *

"Even death is not to be feared by one who has lived wisely."

Nothing in his training as a follower of Buddha, could have ever prepared him for the snuffed out demise of Kagome. The teenager from the future was an enigma of time and the kamis creation. If ever there was a mold of what a perfect soul should be, it would have been hers.

From the first time they met and after his feeble attempt to steal the jewel, her abundant nature chose to not only forgive and forget any transgressions; she also welcomed him into her unfathomable heart. It was never pity she felt for his cursed hand or the manner in which he had lost his father, but the burning desire to make amends for all that wronged against him and his family. Kagome's greatest wish was for him to live and have the multitude of children that he had always been propositioning onna for.

What she lacked in age, she made up for with the sheer wisdom and knowledge from her time, both in a traditional and metaphysical sense. She was unlike any being that he had ever encountered in all his wily, scheming travels. Simple things like sitting and enjoying the clear indigo nights meant more to her than power and wealth.

Miroku had seen many wondrous things in his years but none more than the sheer magnitude of Kagome's untapped reishi, as it frequently spilled out of her in moments of greatest need. It made her wary and frightened and it behooved the houshi that anyone would take advantage of the girl's overly-trusting ways.

Where he had thought to have lost everything and was only waiting for the kazana to consume him, the miko had shielded him with her warmth; accepted him for his faults – the wandering hand; given him hope and a new family, including an onna that he was madly in love with. It never failed to amaze Miroku how intuitive and suggestive Kagome could be concerning amorous matters; yet, had no control over where her own heartstrings got pulled. At least until Lord Sesshoumaru entered the fray.

The daiyoukai had been a formidable opponent and always gave you a reason to fear; nevertheless, Kagome never once kowtowed to his haughty personality. On many occasions, Miroku silently wondered, along with Sango of course, if Kagome's lack of familiarity with youkai wouldn't come to 'bite her in the ass' as she would put it. But the Inu surprised them all and never railed at her loud-mouthed challenges; in fact, he seemed more the masochist than the houshi for incessantly antagonizing her just to get her closer. The dog chasing the cat. If anyone could stand up to him, it was her.

But one day her fire was stamped out, ended by the being they all despised. In a self-less act, the tachi's soul was taken away, leaving Miroku the sole spiritual adviser. Where was he to turn to when he needed counsel?


	14. Devotion

**Theme:** Spectrum Challenge - Violet

**Genre:** Hurt/Angst

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 500

**Warning:** N/A

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru's acceptance of what Kagome really meant to him

**A/N: **I've decided that in order to move this story along a little faster, I needed to utilize other available challenges and prompts…so here goes. All the Spectrum entries are individual character perspectives regarding our ill fated duo. Originally posted on LJ 7/28/2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination

* * *

She was annoying and loud and ungraceful, dressed inappropriately, acted unmannerly and she was a ningen miko. Not just any miko but the Shikon miko, doomed to traverse Japan in search of the cursed shards that she had unwittingly spread throughout the land.

Worst of all, this Sesshoumaru concedes that she was perfect.

Perfection might be a part of my name; but it was who she was; albeit, I did not take kindly to her favoritism of the whelp where the Un-mother and Tetsusaiga were concerned. Even I admit to initially judging her based on solely on gender and species; but I was a different individual three years ago. Having Rin changed me, being around Kagome gave me a whole new perspective on life.

She once told me that every snowflake is unique; well in my world full of greed and battle; she was the one soul that stood out among all others. It did not matter if she was ningen or youkai, for I know no youkai who could ever possess the strength of heart and devotion towards achieving what was morally right that she embodied in her eighteen years of life.

Kagome was the epitome of the truest form of love, an emotion that I had never experienced before she showed me that it was not a weakness. She trusted me, after I repeatedly attacked her; befriended me, although I ignored her and understood me, even though I had problems coming to terms with whom she really was and where she was from.

She always refused my title, preferring to judge and treat me as she did every other that crossed her path. And wherever she went, peace and harmony, love and warmth usually remained; clinging to those who been lucky enough to be on the receiving end of her munificent spirit.

People worshipped her because of her station; however most simply adored her for who she was – kami sent to rid the world of the vilest of evils. Wealth, power and status never meant anything to her; only justice and defending those weaker than her. She shared all she had and if she had more, she would have given away that too.

When she re-grew my arm for me and asked for nothing in return, it was the clinching point that she was possibly the most exceptional individual that would ever grace my long life. My happiness and needs came before hers. Never have I known a more self-less person.

She was to be mine, if I had known how to tell her.

But I watched her die and in doing so, a part of me died with her. I did not know who to be angry with: Naraku, her or myself. It was supposed to be different. We should have been together, now that the battle was won. If she hadn't made the wish on the baka jewel, I might have, just to have her here with me again.

Empty. Alone. Without the onna I love.

* * *

**Endnote:** Rather than try to force the color into the chapter, I used this as reference to describe what Kagome looked like in Sesshoumaru's eyes: In Chinese painting, the color violet represents the _harmony of the universe_ because it is a combination of red and blue (Yin and yang respectively). from Wiki


	15. Shock to the system

**Theme:** #97 Triple

**Genre:** Hurt/Angst

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 400

**Warning:** N/A

**Summary:** Oh the people you meet in heaven

**A/N:** Originally posted on LJ 7/23/2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination

* * *

In his past life Takeshi Higurashi was a rather serious, stern man who spent more time focusing on his work than his family, much like the Inu, who had captured his daughter's heart.

But something had to be done about the overwhelming heartbreak between the miko and the daiyoukai. Souls had been torn apart with her passing and it did not bode well for anyone, living or dead. Kagome's heart was so pained that it prevented her from finding any peace; while Sesshoumaru's denial over her loss was causing him to lose his edge. It would not take much more before other youkai realized that he was no longer the fearsome Lord he used to be and things would spiral out of control.

The 'someone' Kagome needed to talk to, understood the pain of being separated from loved ones, of self-sacrifice and struggle. If anything, her life was a mirror of the teenager.

Kagome leaned against a marble pillar, looking out in the vast nothingness that was the heavens. She had no concept of how long she had been dead; only the encompassing guilt reminded her of all she had left behind. Not even being with her father again could shed her worries, so she was stumped when a female's voice called out to her.

"Dearest Kagome my heart aches for you but I'm thankful to finally be free." the woman smiled sadly.

"Mi..Midoriko?" Kagome blustered

"Yes my child. With your sacrifice, you freed me; yet, somehow left your heart behind."

Kagome started weeping immediately at those words.

"How can I find tranquility when they are so despondent?"

"You always did care more for them than for yourself." A cynical voice announced.

"Kagura? How? Now I am really confused." Kagome cried.

"There is nothing wrong with loving with all your heart. I did and would do it again if I had the choice. It is nice to finally meet the woman who healed my son." A third voice commented.

"Lady Izayoi!" the younger miko exclaimed before bowing before the once princess.

"No Kagome, it us who needs to bow to you for everything that you have done and are still going through." Midoriko explained to the shocked teenager. "A soul freed, a heart restored, a being accepted – that is what you have given us."

The triple shock at seeing the three women was extended when they all knelt before her.


	16. Let us count the ways

**Theme:** #98 List

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 200

**Warning:** N/A

**Summary:** Kagome gets a little pep talk from some unusual admirers

**A/N: ** This series has finally hit a turning point. I promise it's not going to be sad forever. The winds of change are already blowing. Originally posted on LJ 7/27/2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination

* * *

When the initial weirdness wore off, Kagome took a seat with the three extraordinary onna; her father had wondered off to give them some privacy. He had not anticipated the arrival of the hanyou's mother or the kaze witch; however, if they could help his baby in any way it was most welcomed.

"I do not want to alarm or upset you anymore than you already are; but the wish you made had some unexpected consequences." Midoriko announced to the group.

"Nani? What more did I do wrong?" Kagome shuddered.

"You killed Naraku and that's all the vengeance I needed." Kagura exclaimed.

"It is not about revenge and you did nothing wrong. Your sacrifice has restored balance to the world and the kami are grateful…very grateful." Izayoi relayed.

"Oh I can try to list all the praise and niceties that they conveyed when the deed was finally done; but we'd be sitting here until it was the twentieth century again and right now we need to help you heal that broken heart." the Mother-of-all-mikos informed her saddened incarnation.

"Just know this Kagome; all is not lost, especially not your chance to be with Sesshoumaru." Izayoi whispered with a twinkling smile.


End file.
